ENT Season 3 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in ''Star Trek: Enterprise'' Season 3. A * Carol Abney as [[Seleya crewmember 4|Vulcan Seleya crewmember]] (uncredited) * Nikita Ager as Rajiin * Aldric Horton as Xindi-Arboreal councilor (uncredited) * Jack Alsted as Xindi-Arboreal #2 * Joey Anaya as [[Seleya crewmember 6|Vulcan Seleya crewmember]] (uncredited) * Nathan Anderson as N. Kemper * David Andrews as Lorian * Adam Anello as ** Operations division crewman (uncredited) ** Xanthan bazaar alien (uncredited) * Brian Avery as Illyrian crewman (uncredited) B * Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer * Jon Baron as Yral * Craig Baxley, Jr. as Decon Agent #2 (uncredited) * Emily Bergl as Bethany * Casey Biggs as Illyrian captain * John Billingsley as Phlox * Jolene Blalock as T'Pol * Steve Blalock as a [[Seleya crewmember 3|Vulcan Seleya crewmember]] (uncredited) * J. Paul Boehmer as [[Human 20th century untersturmfuhrer|SS Untersturmführer]] * Andrew Borba as Xindi-Reptilian lieutenant * Philip Boyd as Com officer * Breezy as Porthos * Molly Brink as Talas * Gary Bristow as stablehand * Autumn Leigh Brown as ''Enterprise'' NX sciences crewman (uncredited) * Kipleigh Brown as Jane Taylor * Solomon Burke, Jr. as (uncredited) C * Mickey Cassidy as Illyrian crewman (uncredited) * Zane Cassidy as a MACO (uncredited) * Mark Chadwick as Illyrian crewman (uncredited) * Michael Childers as Lawrence Strode * Jason Collins as R. Ryan (uncredited) * Jeffrey Combs as Shran * Mark Correy as Alex (uncredited) * John Cothran, Jr. as Gralik Durr * Jared Patrick Cox as Xanthan bazaar alien (uncredited) * Richard Anthony Crenna as Archer's guard * Roger Cross as Tret * Steven Culp as J. Hayes * Erin Cummings as Prostitute #1 D * Vince Deadrick, Jr. as Engineer on fire (uncredited) * Paul Dean as Xindi-Reptilian technician * Kevin Derr as ** G. Austin ** ** E. Hamboyan * Josette Di Carlo as Sphere-Builder woman * Josh Drennen as Thalen * Donna DuPlantier as Georgia Tandy * Tom DuPont as a cowboy E * John Eddins as Reptilian commander * Jeff Eith as a Nash * Kiante Elam as Xindi-Aboreal pilot (uncredited) * Paul Eliopoulos as ''Enterprise'' crewman * Evan English as ** Xindi-Insectoid councilor (CGI stand-in; uncredited) ** Xindi-Insectoid soldier (CGI stand-in; uncredited) * Tarik Ergin as Xindi-Insectoid councilor (CGI stand-in; uncredited) * Ian Eyre as [[Seleya crewmember 5|Vulcan Seleya crewmember]] (uncredited) F * as ''Enterprise'' crewman * Duncan K. Fraser as Walsh (uncredited) * Chris Freeman as alien head guard G * Christopher Goodman as Thalen * Adam Taylor Gordon as ** Young Trip ** Sim, age 8 * Gary Graham as Soval * Vince Grant as Yarrick * James Groh as (uncredited, still photograph) H * Glen Hambly as ** Andorian bridge officer #2 (uncredited) ** [[Seleya crewmember 8|Vulcan Seleya crewmember]] (uncredited) * Ryan Honey as a security crewman * Dieter Hornemann as the alien Nazi (uncredited) * Matt Huhn as Triannon J *Glynis Johns as Jean (archive footage, uncredited) *John Jurgens as **a Benzite trader (uncredited) **a Command division crewman (uncredited) **a Xindi-Reptilian soldier (uncredited) K * Danny Kaye as Hubert Hawkins (archive footage, uncredited) * Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed * BK Kennelly as Alien merchant * Maximillian Orion Kesmodel as Sim, age 4 * Daniel Dae Kim as Corporal Chang * Steven Klein as Draysik * Thomas Kopache as Sphere-Builder test subject * Zachary Krebs as Andorian bridge officer #1 L * Ken Lally as a Security crewman * Shawn Lane as [[Seleya crewmember 5|Vulcan Seleya crewmember]] (uncredited) * Steve Larson as Zjod * Eric Lemler as Helm crewman * Tess Lina as Karyn Archer * Richard Lineback as Kessick * Ricky Lomax as W. Woods (uncredited) M * Andrew MacBeth as E. Hamboyan * Scott MacDonald as Dolim * Seth MacFarlane as Rivers * Mark Major as a [[Seleya crewmember 1|Vulcan Seleya crewmember]] (uncredited) * Mary Mara as Sphere-Builder Presage * Marti Matulis as Xindi-Reptilian soldier (uncredited) * Billy Mayo as Police officer #1 * Sean McGowan as Corporal F. Hawkins * Stephen McHattie as Alien foreman * Cliff McLaughlin as * Troy Mittleider as T. Palmer * Tom Morga as ** [[Seleya crewmember 2|Vulcan Seleya crewmember]] (uncredited) ** Xindi-Reptilian guard (uncredited) ** Osaarian pirate (uncredited) * Dorenda Moore as ** S. Money (uncredited) ** Parsons (uncredited) * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Damron * Glenn Morshower as MacReady * Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather * Bob Morrisey as Xindi-Reptilian captain N * Mildred Natwick as Griselda (archive footage, uncredited) * Eric Norris as Illyrian crewman (uncredited) O * Conor O'Farrell as D'Jamat * Randy Oglesby as Degra * Leland Orser as Loomis * Jimmy Ortega as Decon Agent #3 (uncredited) * Louis Ortiz as Xindi-Arboreal technician P * Linda Park as Hoshi Sato * James Parks as Bennings * Erin Price as Elizabeth Tucker (uncredited) R * Paul Rae as bartender * Brett Rickaby as Yerdrin Lek * Julia Rose as J. McKenzie * Robert Rusler as Orgoth S * Alexandria M. Salling as Taliyah * Marco Sanchez as * Tom Schanley as Greer * Tayler Sheridan as Jareb * Keith Shindoll as Tret's decon agent * Paul Sklar as R. Richards (uncredited) * Tucker Smallwood as the Xindi-Primate councilor * Jeff Smolek as Illyrian crewman (uncredited) * Pablo Soriano as Illyrian crewman (uncredited) * Maury Sterling as Tarquin * Lindsey Stoddart as Indava * Justin Sundquist as MACO Soldier #4 (uncredited) * Shane Sweet as Sim, age 17 * Alex Syverson as [[Seleya crewmembers 1|Vulcan Seleya crewmember]] (uncredited) T * Bruce Thomas as Xindi-Reptilian soldier * Noa Tishby as Amanda Cole * Connor Trinneer as Charles Tucker III * Steve Truitt as Crewman #1 * Tiffany Turner as body double for Jolene Blalock (uncredited) V * Granville Van Dusen as an Andorian general W * Gregory Wagrowski as Ceris * Dan Warner as a Police officer #2 * Mike Watson as a Skagaran male * Kenneth White as an Engineering crewman * Michael Wickson as a [[Seleya crewmember 5|Vulcan Seleya crewmember]] (uncredited) * Windy as Porthos * Brian J. Williams as Decon Agent #1 * Ruth Williamson as a Sphere-Builder Primary * Matt Winston as * Sam Witwer as a Xindi-Arboreal technician * Curtis Wong as an Illyrian crewman (uncredited) * Rick Worthy as Jannar Y * Dell Yount as B'Rat Ud * David Youse as Nalbis Z * Gunter Ziegler as an SS Doctor nl:ENT Seizoen 3 acteurs en actrices Category:Production lists ENT Season 3 Season 3